


BONES FOUND ON POSH ESTATE

by mrkinch



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Futurefic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for tolkien_weekly "Fastforward"</p></blockquote>





	BONES FOUND ON POSH ESTATE

Bones belonging to an unknown woman were unearthed at Fortress Green by a gardener yesterday. Experts at the scene said that there were no apparent signs of violence but would not say how the woman died or how long the bones had lain at the site. The woman's age and race were not determined.

The discovery was made by long-time employee Rose Bagwell under a remote, heavily-wooded hill on the estate. "Looks like she just laid herself down and died," said Ms Bagwell. "I didn't think old bones could be so beautiful."

A search of county records has been initiated.

**Author's Note:**

> for tolkien_weekly "Fastforward"


End file.
